


Gold and Silver

by suikastChi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suikastChi/pseuds/suikastChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you bringing home ah haza?” Dís called, when she opened the door to him and her sons. Thorin smiled at her affectionately. “Limul ra kibil, sister. All the riches we could ever ask for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> When I sit in class rather than take notes I make up headcanons about my new addiction.
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> amad = mother  
> ah haza = my brother  
> Limul ra kibil = gold and silver  
> ah haze-chun = my sister-son
> 
> all my mistakes are my own, enjoy.

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the Blue Mountains and Thorin glanced up just in time to see the softly golden sky turning ever darker. Slightly surprised he paused in his hammering only now noticing that he had been working for the whole day, from sunup until sundown and suddenly he could feel how sore his muscles really were. With a huff he put down the hammer and was just about to put away the set of cutlery he had made for one of the dwarf lords wife, when he felt something tug at the back of the hemline of his shirt. “Amad said to bring you home.” It was Fíli who was hanging onto the fabric and looking up at his uncle with big blue eyes, his little brother hanging from his other hand.  
“Oh I am glad she sent me an escort. I will be finished in a second.” With a gentle tug Thorin pried the small hand from his shirt so that he could stand up. “Don’t let Kíli get too close to the fire.” He added when he saw how the tiny dwarfling peaked around his workshop with big curious eyes. It was not the first time for either of his nephews to be here, but usually their visits were brief and with them hanging onto the hand of their mother.  
With skilled easy Thorin packed his tools away and made sure that the fire was put out before he quickly cleaned himself up and returned to Fíli and Kíli. “Uncle. Up!” Kíli requested as he waddled over to him with outstretched arms. As soon as he had learned to walk this had become his favourite request since he had noticed very quickly that his uncle was the tallest person he knew and that the view from Thorin’s shoulders was much better than from the floor.  
Amused by the dwarfling’s commanding tone Thorin crouched down and picked him up, throwing the little body up into the air before he sat the giggling child onto his right shoulder, holding him carefully. “Ready to go?” “NO! Fee up!” Kíli put his tiny hands into his uncle’s hair and tugged at the dark strands. “Alright.” Thorin smiled at his other nephew, stretching out his other hand to heave Fíli onto his other shoulder and then got up when he had made sure that neither of them could fall off. “Go!” Kíli cheered into his ear, making Thorin smile as he went to leave his workshop, locking the doors behind him.  
The way to his sister’s home was not far and with both his nephews blubbering into his ears eagerly he passed it quickly for which Thorin was grateful, because even if neither of his sister-sons were heavy he was still exhausted from working.  
“What are you bringing home ah haza?” Dís called, when she opened the door to him and her sons. Thorin smiled at her affectionately. “Limul ra kibil, sister. All the riches we could ever ask for.”  
“What does it mean?” Fíli asked quietly, when they had made their way into their sitting room and after his mother had went off into the kitchen again to look after her cooking. Even if the little dwarf knew that he was not yet old enough to start his Khuzdul studies he was curious to know about his uncle’s words. “Gold and silver, my boy.” Thorin explained with a fond tone and carefully let Fíli down from his shoulder. The young dwarf nodded eagerly, not really grasping the meaning of the words, but understanding that they were spoken with fondness and love.  
“’m not silv…” the youngest dwarf mumbled unhappily from where he was still perched on his uncle’s shoulder and tugged and a few strands of his dark curls where they hung into his dark brown eyes, looking at them angrily as if it was their fault and then over to his brother’s blonde locks, apparently trying hard to understand the meaning behind his uncle’s words as well.  
“Yes you are, ah haze-chun.” The older dwarf insisted softly, shifting the infant from his shoulder to rest on his hips, holding him securely. “Because a forge would be nothing without gold and silver, for you can make everything look precious. A blacksmith could have the most valuable gems in the world but they would be worthless without gold and silver, you see?” Thorin murmured into Kíli’s dark locks. “And you know what else?” Thorin continued, when he sat down, with his youngest nephew on his lap and his other nephew sitting in front of him on the rug in front of Dís’ fireplace.  
“Wherever you will find gold you will also find silver and the other way around.” Fondly he smiled at the two young faces that looked up at him with wonder in their wide eyes. “So if you find either you will find the other and your home will be certain to have wealth and you will live well and with happiness.” Thorin ended, looking over to where he knew Dís was standing in the door, watching him and her sons. “Which is why you are ah limul ra kibli.”


End file.
